legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Artists
One of the biggest draws to the Legend of the Cryptids game is the high-quality artwork. This page will link any artist profiles that have been identified - '''beware - '''several of these artists do not always have portfolios that are completely SFW, if one of the gallieries is NSFW, please mark it as such. Artists A Alexander Alexandrov - Cards Alex Negrea - Cards (NSFW) Alex Pascenko - Cards Ania Mitura - Cards Asaba - Cards B Bastien Lecouffe Deharme - Cards (NSFW) Brad Rigney - Cards Bruno Gentile Bryan Sola C Changming Xu - Cards Chaoyuan Xu - Cards Choi Keun Hoon - Cards Choi Tae Huyn - Cards Choi YongJae - Cards Christoph Peters von Sperling - Cards Clint Cearley - Cards C_Munin - Cards (NSFW) Concept-Art-House - Cards Crow God - Cards D Daarken - Cards Daniel Hyun Lim - Cards David Gaillet - Cards David Rapoza - Cards Dave Palumbo - Cards (NSFW) Dcwj - Cards (NSFW) Depingo - Cards (Anna) Diego de Almeida - Cards Diego Gisbert - Cards Donfoo - Cards E Eidkod - Cards Evan Lee - Cards (NSFW) Eve Ventrue - Cards F Fujiyama Monta - Cards G Grafit - Cards Guicaimumu - Cards (NSFW) H Hongbo Li - Cards (NSFW) Hyoung Nam - Cards I Ignacio Bazan Lazcano - Cards Igor Kieryluk - Cards INSOMNIAC Ivan Kashubo - Cards (NSFW) J James Ryman - Cards James Zapata - Cards (NSFW) Jiefeng Jiao - Cards Jiuge1111 - Cards Johannes Voß - Cards John Silva - Cards J. Otto Szatmari - Cards JP Targete - Cards (NSFW) Joshua - Cards Jung Myung Lee - Cards K Kang Hee Gwang - Cards Keira - Cards Kera - Cards KidKidKid - Cards Kylin - Cards Kyrie - Cards (aka Sung-a Park) L Lan Jun Kang - Cards (aka Jason Lan) Lee Jeong Heon - Cards Leo Enin - Cards Leonid Kozienko - Cards (NSFW) Lin Bo - Cards Lin Wenjun - Cards M Maki Planas - Cards Mariana Vieira - Cards MarC! - Cards Marc Simonetti - Cards Mauricio Herrera - Card Maxim Verehin - Cards Masana Miles Johnston - Cards (NSFW) MingzhuYang - Cards N Nicponim - Cards O OXAN - Cards (Yohann Schepacz and Li Yan ) P Pablo Fernandez - Cards Pavel Romanov - Cards Pixel Belle Studio - Cards R R-SRaven - Cards Ruan Jia - Cards S Sam Carr - Cards (NSFW) Seunghee Lee - Cards Shuichi Wada - Cards (Leo) Skan Srisuwan - Cards Slawomir Maniak - Cards Sookyung Oh - Cards Suhwan Bae - Cards Svetlin Velinov - Cards T Tatiana Kirgetova - Cards Tei Iku - Cards THT - Cards W Wagner Bruno - Cards (NSFW) Wesley Burt - Cards Woochul Lee - Cards Wu Shuang - Cards (aka Azazel 1944) (NSFW) X Xu Ting - Cards Y Yang Mansik - Cards Yigit Koroglu - Cards Yin Yuming - Cards Young-june Choi - Cards Yu-Han Chen - Cards Yuizoh - Cards Yusen Song - Cards Z Zhonglu Zhao - Cards Zinna Du - Cards Category:People